Standard hose couplings either of the domestic variety or of the industrial type have long been in use for joining hose ends in end-to-end relationship. These couplings provide an efficient economical and readily manipulable coupling which can be assembled and disassembled in a minimum of time without any special tools. The couplings are generally made from brass and are considered costly with respect to the cost of the hose which they are connecting. In most environments in which the hose is used, there is a danger of construction equipment or even garden equipment running over the coupling and collapsing the same due to the extreme force placed upon the coupling of a concentrated nature.
There are no known prior art developments for this purpose, but related in this field is U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,543 (285-12) which claims a tubing protector for production tubing strings employed in the oil and gas industry and U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,298 (285-302) for a tubing coupling clamp.